Light and Hope
by Xethaden
Summary: Lightning comforts a angry and broken Hope who struggles to overcome exponential emotional depression in a society where he is seen as inhuman.


_**A confused and angry Hope moves in with Lightning and her sister Serah. Three years ago following his parents demise he struggles to find the smallest glimmer of a reason to live.**_

 _ **Hello my viewers I decided to write smaller fanfictions for a while since I have barely been working on my current in progress fanfictions. I thought since I am on summer and I'm sort of struggling with creating new ideas I thought that smaller fics like this would be a way to channel my creative process. I hope you guys enjoy it. Like always feel free to Private Message me and leaving reviews are highly encouraged. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Lightning Farron: 20 years old**_

 _ **Hope Estheim: 19 years old**_

 _ **Serah Farron: 17 years old**_

Another day. Anew his days were. At least that's what Hope Estheim thought for three years now. He ran his hands through his silver hair and stretched his arms out. Not bothering to make his bed he proceeded to the bathroom. Turing on the shower to the highest temperature he let the water free fall onto his body and hung his head on the wall of the shower. Clenching his fist at his sides, he thought back at everything that had been taken from him. His home, his parents, and most importantly the boy he use to be. Well he isn't much of a boy anymore for he was about to be 19 tomorrow. But he wasn't looking forward to it. For three years he hasn't been. Because it reminded him of how he always wished his parents were here. He jerked his head up upon hearing knocking from outside. "Hope I need to get ready for work. You almost done?" He turned the water off, dried himself off and put his clothes back on. He opened the door.

Lightning was standing in front of him in her tank top and black sweatpants. Lightning let him stay at her house with her sister Serah. She found him wandering the streets all depressed not too long after his father's funeral. Every day he blamed himself because of what he was.

"Hi," he said with no emotion in his voice passing Lightning who turned to him and caught Hope's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked him. She would ask him that and he would never seem to answer her. But when he would just walk away from her Lightning never knew what she could say to get him to tell her why he's upset. He shut the door to his room and laid back on his bed. He never wanted to talk, but he always regretted not talking to someone about how he was feeling. That made his heart ache, and it made him cry in his sleep. A few tears would escape his eyes every once in awhile. He drifted back to sleep and let the darkness take him, but was interrupted as Lightning entered his room and sat right next to him. He turned his head to her. "What is it Light," he sounded so sad.

Light rubbed circles on his back to try and ease whatever emotions were suffocating him. She brushed her fingers over his hand where his brand is. He was a l'Cie. l'Cie were hated by society and were seen as outcast, and nothing more than abominations that to many people who weren't branded be destroyed.

Society hated Hope and many others like him.

"It's that time of year again isn't it," Lightning said softly.

"I don't want to talk about it Light." Hope's voice sounded dry and cracked as a child's. Lightning rubbed the top of Hope's hand where his brand was, she looked at it and kissed it.

"Every year you say that, but we end up talking about it anyway. Please let this year be different Hope," she lifted his face up to look at hers "Serah and I hate seeing you like this." Hope lifted himself off the bed and got into a sitting position next to her. Eyes began to well up with tears, and sobs silently escaped from his mouth as he attempted to form words. Lightning grabbed his hand and squeezed it a little, causing Hope to exhale the air he was holding in.

"Why do people hate me?," tears began to free fall.

"I don't hate you. And neither does Serah. But that's not why you're crying is it?," she pulled Hope closer to her. She felt him emotionally tremble under the strain life has put him though. It wasn't fair. He didn't deserve to feel this way.

"They died because of me living," Hope finally said which shocked Lightning to her very core of her heart. She couldn't believe what Hope said, and it hurt her for him to say that. Hope blames himself the deaths of his parents.

"Hope your parents died protecting you. Don't you dare blame yourself for something you didn't do. You Hope Estheim are a kind person whether people see it or not."

"IF I'M SUCH A GOOD PERSON WHY DID MY PARENTS HAVE TO DIE FOR IT!? WHY LIGHT!? WHY ON MY OWN BIRTHDAY DID THEY KILL MY MOTHER!? WHY DID MY DAD FOLLOW AFTER HER!?" whoa that was something Lightning didn't know. She took time to soak it in as Hope started bawling his eyes out. Unaware of what Hope shared with her he couldn't care less at this point. She brought him into a tight embrace which Hope returned ten-fold and gripped deep enough into her skin.

All this pain tearing away at his heart consuming his soul and how hollow he felt. Lightning only imagined how he could live thinking like this. "Shh, it's ok Hope just let it out."

"M...my mom," Hope stuttered. "My dad."

"I...I didn't know. I'm sorry I didn't mean to force that out of you. I'm sorry," Lightning said having tears leak out if her eyes and pull Hope in tighter. She felt guilt rise inside of her. "I'm sorry." She pulled Hope away from her to get a look into his eyes. Hid green eyes surrounded by red corneas, so much pain, and sadness. She stared at him blue eyes traveling into his wasteland of emptiness. "I'm sorry," she said bringing her forehead to his. Hope was still breathing heavily.

"Please don't hate me. Please don't hate me!."

"I'll never hate you Hope. Serah and I will never hate you." Lightning planted kiss on his forehead. She even kissed his brand. "And if it makes you feel better I think your brand suits you." Hope turned to her with his saddened expression, confusion was evident on his face. Hope felt something he hadn't felt since his parents passed away. he felt loved from both Lightning and Serah. 'But why,' Hope wondered. 'They love me. A l'Cie, a freak, an abomination? Those thoughts tore at Hope for all his life, and others like him. What did they see in him? Why choose to help him? Hope sniffled, not feeling any better even after hearing Lightnings soothing comforting words. He broke down in shudders, then from that to absolute sadness. "It's going to be ok," she said in his ear.

Hope didn't believe her. The broken silver haired Hope weakly wrapped his arms around her. He was unable to control himself to maintain a firm grip on her. Lightning held Hope for a little while until he fell asleep from exhaustion. She put him back into his bed and put the covers over him. She turned off the light and closed the door as she made her exit. "Hope it's going to be alright.," she said as if she were talking to him. Lightning felt sick, angry, and sad for him. How could someone be so cruel? To knowingly kill someones parents on their birthday, where someone was suppose to be full of joy, make you feel important, and that you belong in this world. More importantly to make you feel special.

"Sis," Serah came strolling up to her. "What's wrong," Serah asked.

"Hope told me something that... well I don't know how you would take it."

"What is it?"

"Hope parents were... Well. Were killed on his birthday,"Lightning said. Serah's hands flew to her mouth. "And Hope blames himself."THe younger Farron wanted to desperately run into Hope's room and hug him like she never really wanted to let him go. She was now on the verge of tears.

"Why would anyone... Who is that Heartless?" Serah asked, but Lightning had no words for her.

"To no surprise the Sanctum did nothing and just let Hope roam the streets until he died," Lightning gritted her teeth. She hated the Sanctum now and even more so. "It makes me want to just...," Lightning punched the wall and sat down on the couch. She could do nothing but think about Hope's parents. Whether he was happy and vibrant as he could've been back then, than how he is right now. He may have been the happiest person on the planet bring born a l'Cie but, there had to had been some form of happiness right?

"I'm happy that Snow had found him and helped him," Serah said trying her best to put on a smile.

"If only the circumstances weren't as severe as they were. But you know Snow always trying to be a hero," Lightning sighed.

"That's why I love him," Serah said lovingly. "I mean sure he isn't the person you expect I'd fall for,"

"Do you mean wreckless and air headed?" Lightning stated.

"But he is a good person even you cannot deny that Light," Serah wasn't wrong and her sister knew it.

Lightining in truth knew he was a good person, but she at times couldn't stand the man with a ten-foot pole. More a less be ten feet from him. The two of them looked back to the day when Hope first came into their lives.

 _(3 years ago; New Bodhum)_

 _hope was walking through the streets of New Bohdum. Cold, alone, broken, hungry, and ready to give up and roll over and die. He ignored the ignorant hateful glares that were thrown his way. They weighed on his already soon to be shattered soul that already was fragmented into a million pieces. 'Why do they even bother looking at me? If they hate me for existing why don't they leave me alone?' Hope asked himself approaching the docks on the beach. As much as Hope didn't care about his brand being exposed he still tried to conceal it the best he could. His pure platinum hair was dirty, clothes were dirty and torn from just walking long distances from Palepolum, where he use to live until he decided he had to leave on his birthday after his parents were killed. His parents he began to think. "I'm sorry mom... dad. I'm sorry that you died for me existing. That I wasn't like anyone else." his eyes began to water and flood as he made his way over to the docks and sat down as the sun set on what he wished was his last day being alive, wishing for the last force to take his life._

 _The sun slowly began to set, and to Hope it was a clock ticking for what he appeared to be the countdown for what he believed to be his imminent demise. The shy turned from the baby blue that it was to orange and yellow, then to purple as the sun set beyond the western horizon. Then the second the sun dissipated, when the moon cast light over the battered frame that was Hope's body where no one was around shadows approached from behind him, and immediately began to descend pain via beatings until he was sure he couldn't wake up again. Hope took it, because he knew the pain from inside him will fade away once he was gone. The people who were responsible for the beating didn't seem to feel any shame, anger, regret, or remorse unleashing their hate upon the sixteen year old with reckless and shameless abandon._

 _Hope was bloodied from head to toe, looked lifeless as a doll someone had dismembered, or an animal that had a master that had no choice to obey. Hope was fading wishing that this torture would end. So he could be free from this cruel and awful place that was the world. Hope saw nothing but darkness ready to believe he was free._

 _Snow was helping his friends close up the NORA house for the day before heading home. He had just finished putting all the glasses and bottle away in the cabinet. Gadot, Yuj, and Maqui had already gone home. Leabreu and Snow were the only two left in the house._

 _"So you bringing Serah by tomorrow?" Leabreu asked._

 _"If she wants. But you know how she enjoys your company. I'm not forcing her to come here if that's what you're thinking," Snow chuckled. "Then Lightning will really kill me."_

 _"Yeah you're that kind of guy!"_

 _"Shhh! She may be listening," Snow put a hand over Leabreu's mouth and searched his surroundings very comically. "But seriously I know better than to get on Lights bad side. But when opportunity provides..."_

 _"Wait what is... the docks?," Leabreu stated as Snow stared at the docks seeing several figures on it. "What are they doing?," Leabreu was getting nervous now. Snow gestured for her to wait there. He made his way over to the docks to see several figures beating up on Hope._

 _Snow's anger rose rapidly as he punched and pushed through to get to the victim. He broke through the barriers of people and came across a bloodied Hope who was unconscious and coated with blood from the tip of his hair to the bottom of his feet. 'Out of the way' one of the mobsters said._

 _"WHAT DID YOU SAY!," everyone stepped away looking into Snow's darkened expression as if he was ready to pounce on them and make them regret their actions. "You all have less than the count of three, and I don't ever want to see your faces here again!," Snow was so loud that Leabreu heard him. now she knew something was wrong. Everyone in the mob ran as if their lives depended on escape like a ghost in the darkness. Snow turned his attention back to the unconscious Hope that was face first into the wood of the dock. Could barely see his face with all the blood that covered his face more than his hair. "Come on kid. Can you hear me? Please!," Snow was beginning to panic and called Leaubru to run as fast as she could._

 _She was horrified "Oh my god!," she shouted._

 _"He's got a pulse but barely!."_

 _"Bring him inside," she exclaimed. Snow picked up the unconscious l'Cie and bought him inside the NORA house and set him on one of the beds. Hope was breathing extremely shallow. His breathing could barely be heard at all. "I'll go get the first aid," Leabreu ran to the other room while Snow continued to monitor for signs of life._

 _'He looks so young.' Snow gritted his teeth. Hope actually was blinking very slowly. The boy couldn't tell if he was in heaven or he was saved. Being saved was the last thing he wanted. He wanted to die. Hope managed to look at snow with his green eyes before falling back a presumed sleepone that he thought would last forever._

 _(The next day)_

 _Hope's eyes slowly began to open as the sun rose from the east. Light shone through his window into his face. Was this heaven? No Hope realized he was alive. He felt alive and sore. The first thing he noticed was that he was bandaged from head to toe. He couldn't sit up and he definitely didn't know where he was. 'Where am I. The last thing I remembered was watching the sun set and him sitting on the dock. Then wanting those people to kill me.' Well now I know I'm not dead. But how?' Hope heard the door open seeing Leabreu enter the room. Hope instinctively wanted to back away from her, he didn't know who she was and he was too scared to care._

 _Leabreu saw into his green eyes. He was afraid. "Hey it's ok," she tried to reach out to him, but Hope found some his hidden strength and backed up until he hit the back of the bed. She decided to back away and maybe Hope would settle back into the bed. But he just sat there afraid, frozen in his own fear. "I promise you I won't cause you any harm. I just want to help you. If you let me."_

 _'I just want to die,' Hope thought. Hope was shivering and breaking down his emotional wall and screamed out a sob. He wanted this end. He wanted his life to end. Leabreu went up to him and pulled the scared boy in for a hug. Rubbing circles in his back until he had settled down. Hope wanted his life to end but he didn't want to give up whatever warm comfort that was being offered to him. He didn't cherish for it too long. He had a feeling she didn't know what Hope really was._

 _"Hello. Anyone home." It was Serah. Another person made Hope stand on edge._

 _"I'll be right back. I won't be gone long," she got up to go greet Serah on this morning. Hope's eyes were bloodshot from ll the crying. He also hurt physically and more importantly emotionally and mentally._

 _'Mom, dad, I miss you. I want to see you,' Hope was about to cry again._

 _Meanwhile Leabreu saw Serah standing in the entrance and greeting her with a warm smile._

 _"Good morning," Serah greeted and hugged her._

 _'Morning sunshine. You're here early," Leaberu._

 _"Lightning had to go to work early, so I thought I would come down here. Uhhh are you ok? You look more tired than usual."_

 _"Snow and I are treating a kid who was beaten up badly last night. He actually almost died."_

 _Serah held back a gasp_

 _Leaberu waved her hands "Don't worry he's alive. He's actually awake, but he's shaken up... badly," she remembered what Hope's face looked like when she tried to help him. "Snow won't wake up for a while. Do you mind helping me out?"_

 _"Sure I'll help," the Farron replied._

 _"By the way approach him slowly. He seemed pretty scared when I tried to help him." Serah nodded in understanding in what Leaberu meant. She guided her back to where Hope was sleeping to see Hope sniffling and muttering 'let me die' as she entered. Hope didn't notice her until she called out to him._

 _"Hello," she said to Hope who looked up at Serah with bloodshot corneas surrounding his lifeless green eyes. She decided to introduce herself first. Well here goes nothing "I'm Serah," she said. "Do you mind telling me your name? I f you're comfortable._

 _Hope began but bit his tongue but the way Serah was staring at him proved she was being patient. It took him a while to calm himself to her sincerity. He spoke his name "Hope," he said softly letting out some breath he didn't notice he was holding in._

 _"Nice to meet you Hope," she beamed a friendly smile his way. 'Why are they being so nice to me?' he asked himself. "How are you feeling this morning?" she asked him. Hope felt many things that he really didn't want to express to anyone because expressing himself to him or anyone proved futile. His parents were the only ones who he ever really talked to because he didn't have any friends._

 _"Ok," he replied very depressingly sadness evident on his face._

 _"Why do you look so sad?" she asked him. Hope flinched not wanting to answer her, not telling her that he wanted to be left for dead. So he wouldn't be a burden to anyone anymore. The more Hope thought about it the petrified he became. He looked so pale and lifeless at this point. He felt Serah tug his wrist where his hand was immediately pulling away from her. "It's ok. No one is going to hurt you," Hope sensed no deceit when she spoke to him. 'If only you knew' he thought. Hope's eyes were slowly opening and closing a sign of being exhausted. "You still look pretty tired," Serah laid Hope down on the bed and pulled the covers over him. She ran her fingers soothingly through Hope's hair. "Rest up ok?" she said. Hope's eyes slowly closed and fell into peaceful slumber after days. Serah turned around and quietly closed the door. Confusion on her face caused by Hope's behavior. She had never seen someone so frightened in her life. "Leaberu I heard Hope say something when I walked in."_

 _"Hope?"_

 _"That's his name," she gestured Serah to continue "He said 'let me die' and he was crying."_

 _"Should we call a doctor?"_

 _Serah with her gut instinct said "No."_

 _"Why not. He needs help."_

 _"Because he was afraid of us. As if he was trying to hid himself. I don't know why buy, I think there's something about him that he doesn't want anyone to know."_

 _"What makes you say that?"_

 _"When I grabbed his hand he immediately pulled away and tucked it into his chest." The two girls kept pondering what it could've been. But all they cared about was that Hope was alive. "I'm going to...," then Maqui and Yuj came into view._

 _"Hey guys. Did you hear!," Maqui yelled. Serah and Leaberu were shocked by his early morning yelling. Leaberu kicked him in the groin to quiet him down. "You... Why did you?" he fell to the floor._

 _"Because for one you came in hear screaming out of nowhere, two you scared the hell out of Serah and I, and three we have someone sleeping in the guestroom," Leaberu said._

 _"You didn't have to 'kick' me."_

 _"It makes for some amusing fun." she replied and Serah giggled. Yuj stepped forward with his arms folded._

 _"Snow told us what happened here last night, and I guess the kid is sleeping in the guestroom. Morning by the way," he was much more quiet than Maqui who was still on the floor trying to recover from his loss of dignity._

 _"I'll go check up on him to make sure he's still asleep."_

 _Serah peeked through the door to hear Hope sniffling again. He couldn't sleep not one bit. He has had trouble for a few days now since his parents death. He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder. He flinched away to see Serah kneeling next to him."Will you tell me what's wrong?," Hope nodded 'no'. "Come on what's troubling you?"_

 _"I don't want people to hate and hurt me." Serah made the connection now as to why Hope reacted the way he did he's afraid. "I wanted to die." Serah was at a loss of words at the fact that Hope said he wanted to die. But there was a reason he wanted to die. Serah puts one of her hands on his back and the other on his shoulder. She squeezed his shoulder and rubbed circles on Hope's back in an effort to soothe his pain._

 _"Why would you say that? she asked. 'Come on tell me why please?' "Look I promise you I'm not a hateful person. I have no right to judge you and whatever it is I can't do anything to change what has happened to you. But I want to help you and I can accept whatever you throw at me. I won't judge you, and I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."_

 _It took Hope a while to process what Serah had told him. He sensed not hatred but acceptance, truth, compassion, and trust. Feelings that were rare to Hope, but he could feel it. He took his hand out of her grip, sat up and undid the bandages on his right hand slowly. Serah chose not to question but to go along with whatever Hope was trying to show her. He undid the bandages and his brand was exposed to her in all it's glory. "I'm a l'Cie."_

 _'That explains his behavior. Why he's so messed up. Why he's so afraid. And why he said he want's to die. Society has put him through excessive amounts of hell he didn't deserve.' To see so much pain in someone so young and possibly in his younger years was something Serah probably couldn't comprehend or understand. But now she is with a victim with a first hand experience. She felt so much sadness welled in her. She felt sorry for him. Like truely sorry. Did his parents abandon him too? Hope looked at her afraid now fearing she would have a reason to hate him, but the unexpected happened. She wrapped her arms gently but firmly over his weak frame and held him close._

 _"You don't hate me?" was all Hope could ask._

 _"No. Like I said I have no reason to hate you. Especially for if it's a reason like this." Serah pulled away from him and smiled. She grabbed his bandages and wrapped them around his right hand again to hide it. "Like I said I won't tell anyone unless you want me to. Ok. My friends and I are not like everyone else. I know they won't hate you. I'll come back later ok?" Hope nodded as Serah left. Hope's feelings were all over the place. He couldn't fathom why she would accept him. She gave him something that through society's stigma he was not suppose to have or feel. She talked with compassion, while others talked with vile biterness and hatred. She didn't judge like other people have to him, she listened to understand. Hope's heart felt like it could breathe along with him and suddenly he didn't want to die. But now he wanted to meet all of Serah's friends because now he felt like he had to. He felt warmth after so much emptiness and cold hearten emotional and physical pain that it was numbed a little bit._

(Present Day)

Lightning and Serah were still sitting on the couch after they had finished talking about the day that Hope came into their lives. Serah became like a sister to him. He had got a chance to meet her friends. Hope believed her when she said her friends were not hateful, but rather they welcomed him in spirit, talking to him getting to know him. Hope wasn't use to talking to himself but he felt so much pain and sadness numb him on that day after his beating that was suppose to be his last. "It's not right, Claire," Serah said.

"You're right it isn't. He deserves better. People don't see that l'Cie are ordinary people too. But they have a gift. People are too stupid nowadays to realize that." Lightning said harshly getting up and head towards the door. "I'll be back later after work. I love you," Light said.

"Love you too, Light."

After Lightning had gotten off from work she went by and picked up Hope's present for his birthday tomorrow. She knew he would like his surprise.

(The next day)

Serah went into Hope's room and quietly tip-toed over to his sleeping form. He slept like a child and he looked adorable. She pushed Hope off the bed. "What the," Hope groaned and got up on his knees to see a giggling Serah Farron standing over him with a smile.

"Hope what happened? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" she asked sarcastically.

"You tell me," Hope said bringing his hand to his head to ease the pain from his fall. Serah was laughing and funnily so was Hope.

"So how do you feel being twenty?"

"The same I guess. I don't feel any older," Hope shrugged his shoulders.

"You won't be saying that when you'll be drinking next year," she said.

"I have no intention of drinking," he replied. That's what most of them say according to Serah. Serah came up to Hope and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. Hope hugged her back. He needed the comfort, especially for today was not only for the anniversary of his birth but also his parents death. The memories of that day would constantly haunt him and flash in his mind every year it would happen. It also took a toll on Hope's mental health.

"Light told me what happened. I'm sorry," she said hugging him a little tighter.

"It's not your fault. You don't have to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong," Hope and Serah let go of each other and made their way downstairs, to see Lightning waiting for them. Hope beamed her a shy smile and waved to her. "Hi," he said.

"Hey yourself. Happy birthday," Lightning hugged him. Lightning held out a a long black case and presented it to him.

"Is this what I think it is?" Hope asked voiced raised a little in anticipation.

"Yep. go ahead and open it," she said and Hope popped the locks open and it was what he thought it was. A gunblade. Light customized the blade with a yellow and white pattern, and a white handle. These were some of Hope's favorite colors. To Hope it was beautiful and a gift that no one could ask for. "I even made it so that if you need to you can utilize your magic at the same time. I trust you'll behave with that, and take care of it?"

"Yeah... I will," Hope was crying. His eyes sprung tears of happiness. Normally he would be mourning his parents death on his birthday. But this was different. He felt like he was being loved.

"I know that you said you didn't want anything, but I figured..." Lightning was cut off by the most passionate hug Hope had ever given her.

"This was the best thing, that anyone has ever done for me," Hope said into her ear. "Thank you, Light."

They all came together for a family hug. Yeah family, that is what this is despite all the heartache.

 ** _That is the end of this fanfiction guys I hope you enjoyed. I wanted to let all you guys know that this was actually edited to if you are on the fence and would like more story content it's all here. I enjoyed writing this. It took a few days to create this and I enjoyed every second writing it and I hoped you guys enjoyed and or learned something from this. If you have please don't be afraid to Private Message me or leave a review. I'm off for the summer so I'll have more time on my hands to write pieces like this one._**

 ** _Thank you. Have a great summer! :) Like I said feel free to message me or leave a review._**


End file.
